You were never supposed to know
by peanut7693
Summary: When Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan ,and Taylor are trapped at a ski lodge, a simple game of truth or dare can turn friendships upside down
1. Trapped

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT

cHAPTER 1: Trapped

"Come on everybody" Troy Bolton yelled as he jumped into the drivers seat of is new truck. Gabriella Montez, Sharpay and Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth hopped into the truck and got ready to drive to the ski lodge. The group was going on winter break up to a ski lodge just outside of Canada. When they arrived at the lodge, they got there room assignments at the lodge. Taylor McKessie met them there. The three girls would share a room, and the three guys would have the room across the hall. "okay guys," Taylor said,"Who's ready to go skiing"  
Everybody agreed and they went downstairs to the slopes. After skiing for about an hour, everyone was called off of the slopes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," came a voice over the loud speaker, "A giant snow storm is approaching and everyone must not leave or go on the slopes. It shouldn't last more than a week or so."

"Oh this is great,"Chad said. They were supposed to leave in three days. After everyone had called their parents to let them know what washappening, they all went in and changed into warmer clothes and went down to the fireplace.

"Well,"Troy began, "Since we're trapped we might as well have fun." "Yea!" Gabriella said.

The gang decided to go to the arcade provided by the lodge. When they arrived there however, nothing seemed to work. All of a sudden all the power went out and the group slowly made there way back to the girls room and sat there together in the dark.

Around dinner time, the guys went down stairs slowly to get dinner for everyone. By now emergency lights were hooked up and they could see alittle. The management was handing out free lights to put in the rooms so the guys grabbed some for their rooms.

After dinner, it was so late that everyone fell right asleep.

The next morning, when everyone went downstairs, they found that they were snowed in! Noone would be getting in or out of the lodge anytime soon.

Not knowing what else to do, they started a game of truth or dare.

"Gabriella, truth or dare" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella hated dares so she said truth.

"Have you ever kissed anyone other than Troy while you were at East High?" Sharpay asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes" Gabriella answered quickly.

"Who?"Troy asked

"Chad" 


	2. the truth begins to unfold

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT.

Chapter 2: The Truth begins to unfold

Tr'oy glared at Chad.

"How could you!" He yelled," and Gabriella, I never want to talk to you again."

He moved away from her and continued the game, Sharpay was enjoying this.

"Okay Gabby, your turn." Sharpay said.

"ummmmm Ryan, truth or dare."

"dare" he said.

"ok, I dare you to...ummmmm...oh I got it! I dare you to kiss Taylor, on the lips!" Gabriella said.

"no man" Chad said, " noone kisses my girl but me."

"Oh really," Ryan said, " cause I already have."

Chad looked from Taylor to Ryan and back again.

"no way!" he said, " I don't believe it"

"it's true Chad" Taylor said.

Chad sulked into his seat and remained there throughout the next round of the game.

"Chad, truth or dare." Ryan said

"dare" he replied softly

"tell a secret you know about everyone here."Ryan said

Chad looked at Taylor and she shook her head no.

"ok, I'll start with ummmmm Sharpay- she made out with the history teacher." Sharpay turned bright red.

"ok," Chad began,"Troy's turn- On our championship trip, Troy met a local from Hawaii, and they dated." Gabriella'a face showed anger as hse glared at Troy.

"Next is Ryan," Chad said,"ummmm... other than the fact that he kissed my girlfriend, he had 3 girlfriends at once." This info didn't seem to affect Ryan.

"Gabriellas turn- she cheated in the scolastic triathothan. and I have proof" Taylor stared at Gabriella furiously.

"and finally Taylor's turn..." 


	3. Taylor's Secret

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT

Chapter 3: Taylor's Secret

'No" Taylor whispered to Chad, but she knew he was mad at her and would tell the secret anyway.

"Taylors secret is..." Chad began.

"Please Chad, they don't need to know...not yet" She pleaded.

"Oh come on Chad, just spill the secret already." Ryan insisted.

"ok...Taylor's secret is that she's pregnant." Chad said proudly.

Taylor was only 17.

"Oh wow" Sharpay said, "whos the dad?"

" Me of course, who else?" Chad said.

"Well I had a test done and it's not you Chad, it's Troy." Taylor said slowly.

Gabriella's mouth flew open, so did Sharpay's.

Troy looked innocently at Chad and then back at Gabriella.

"That's impossible"He said

"Oh is it?" Taylor asked,"What about when you came over drunk and wanted to 'study'?"

"Troy," Gabriells began slowly," Is this true?" SHe couldn't believe her ears, but some how, deep inside, she knew it really was true. Her boyfriend was the father to his best friends baby.

"When is it due?" Asked Sharpay

"3 months" Taylor answered. She had begun putting on weight but noone really noticed that much,"can we just move on?, It's Chad's turn"

"Ok," Chad said tapping his chin," let's go with my ex-pal Troy. Tell us troy, truth or dare." Chad had an furious glare in his brown eyes.

"I guess I'll do a truth." Troy said sadly, hurt by his friends comment.

"Well, Troy, tell us, other then my ex-girlfriend, have you slept with anyone else here at east high?" Chad asked

"Well, maybe" Troy said

" MAYBE?!?!?!?!" Gabriella yelled, " First Taylor now maybe another!?!?!? Is it cause I told you I wanted to wait?" Softly she began to cry.

"Who was this maybe Troy?" Chad persisted

"Shar..Shar..Sharpay" He mumbled

"SHARPAY!?!?!?!" Gabriella screamed, "WHEN!?!?!?"

"Well actually, the nightbefore we came here, we've been together for about a month now." Sharpay sadly answered, "But in my defense, he told me that you guys had broken up"

And with that, Gabriella stormed up the stairs. 


	4. update

srry I haven't updated in forever guys but I haven't had time. I will update more later I promise!!!! 


End file.
